It's never too late
by fireferret07
Summary: It's only a day after Lin's resignation and Saikhan decides to go and visit her at the hospital, even if he knows she'll probably kick him out. He has a few important things to point out.


**_A/N; My apologies for not writing for a long while. Been so busy and my PC broke down._**

**_Please, enjoy this Saikhan x Lin oneshot. _******

_~After Hiroshi Sato turned out to be an Equalist. Lin's still in the hospital.~_

Saikhan swallowed as he got out of his Satomobile and he looked at the tall building which hosted the City's Hospital. He paused for a moment, trying to think of a believable excuse for turning up in Lin's bedroom. He was sure she'd be more than furious about Saikhan _teaming up_ with Tarrlok, as Lin had always been against the Councilman from the Northern Watertribe. In the end, he decided it was better to just look on the ground and let her yell at him, instead of stammering a stupid excuse, which after all, she wouldn't believe.

Swallowing again, the new Chief of Police entered the building and walked to the Reception. The receptionist; a tall, blonde woman; smiled charmingly at him. "Chief Saikhan. How may I help you?"

"Ummm... I'd like to pay a visit to Mrs. Beifong, if this is possible?" he scratched the back of his neck, nervously. _Well done, Saikhan. You screwed it..._

"Of course! Second floor, third door on your right." the woman nodded.

"Thank you." Saikhan turned away from the woman and walked up the staircase. He found Lin's room easily. He stopped out of the door and sighed, getting mentally and psychologically ready for whatever he was about to see. The hand which pushed the wooden door open was shaking; something rather unlike Saikhan.

He entered the room and let the door fall closed. Lin seemed asleep, but the moment the door closed with a slight noise, her emerald eyes fluttered open, and she turned to face her visitor. She narrowed her eyes a little. "Saikhan. What are _you_ doing here?" she questioned coldly.

Lin and Saikhan had known one another since they were kids, and later they had grown very close by working together. He was the one to stand up to her when she broke up with Tenzin and he was the one standing up to her when she lost her mother. But, right now Lin could only feel despise towards the new Chief. He had betrayed her, not being there when she needed him. He had taken her job and teamed up with Tarrlok.

"Get out!" she barked, pushing her self up. She caught her side and groaned lightly. Saikhan rushed to her side and he pushed her back into the pillows.

He sighed and sat at the side of the bed. "You have every right to be mad at me, Lin." he mumbled, looking away. Lin paused, surprised by his statement. She was expecting him to try to defend himself, but he didn't, which made her calm a little.

"Why?" she asked finally.

"I…" he let his voice trail off and he glanced out of the window, trying to find a realistic excuse. "Because I'm pretty sure how it looks to you. I'm the bastard who stole your job."

"It's not your fault. That son-of-a-bitch, Tarrlok… He was after me, just because I wasn't falling in his trap." Lin frowned, and Saikhan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't stand up to him. I'm not as strong as you are…" he mumbled.

She turned to him. "Do I look strong to you?" she questioned, pointing out the fact she was taken down by a bunch of non-benders. "You're the bravest person I've _ever_ met, Lin. Never forget that." He insisted, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She didn't pull back, which excited him more. There could be a chance after all.

She looked up at him. "You're going to be a _great_ Chief." She smiled lightly, and Saikhan knew she was broken to lose her job. "Not as great as you…"

"Oh, don't be foolish. I was far from great. I _lost_ my position. I miscalculated."

"No. You were brave enough to risk your job for the sake of others. You're the best Chief of Police." He insisted, leaning closer to her.

Lin could now smell his cologne, his breath. He had been drinking Vodka earlier. For a split moment, she couldn't help but wonder what he tasted like. Saikhan could almost feel her mouth against his, but he didn't dare near her more.

"Why?" she asked again, in a low whisper.

"…Because I love you… I always have…" he mumbled, finally leaning in and brushing his lips against hers for a second. She leaned up for better reach and her lips parted. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_He was indeed drinking Vodka…_

Lin could taste the sweet liquor in his mouth and she parted her lips more. His tongue rolled in her mouth, battling against hers for domination. She was sleepless, hurt and weak. She allowed his tongue to dominate his. Her hands pressed against his armor and the kiss deepened; a little bit of passion added.

When Saikhan pulled away, it was only because he needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled embarrassed, as Lin pulled away as well.

"No, don't be…" she shook her head.

The door opened, and Tenzin walked in, looking at them both. And just like that, their sweet moment turned into ash…

_Always Tenzin… _Saikhan thought.

"I'll…come back tomorrow." He declared and walked out, nodding formally at Tenzin on his way out.

Lin starred at Saikhan's back; sadness obvious in her emerald eyes.

_**A/N; So, forgive me if this is not my best. I've never written SaiLin before. Read and review, giving me your opinion. Also, now that I have full access to my dad's PC, I'll be updating my Azulon/Ursa and Lin/Tenzin fics soon. I just need to see what will happen next. Inbox me for a pair you'd like to see. :3 Don't worry; I promise I'm super-nice and I'll reply.**_


End file.
